Immortal to Mortal
by Deep Nerd
Summary: The people of Earth revolted leaving Deep Blue in a horrid situation. He manages to stop the leader but at a terrible price. He died leaving his being in a coma for 15 years. The Elder council has seen his decision to stop the leader as rash and the god is suspended, meaning he is now mortal for the time being and of course another revolt is on the way. This may turn into Deep/Kish
1. Chapter 1

**The people of Earth revolt leaving Deep Blue in a horrid situation. He manages to stop the leader but at a terrible price. He died leaving his being in a coma for 15 years. The Elder council has seen his decision to stop the leader as rash and the god is suspended, meaning he is now mortal for the time being and of course another revolt is on the way. However, being Deep Blue, he decided to let this one happen and watch how everything turns out. Maybe even sip on a cocktail.**

"These gold bracelets on your wrists will block the Mew Aqua's rapid aging process."

"Meaning?"

"You are grounded. These bracelets will not let the Mew Aqua revert you to your original form. They will not let the Mew Aqua rebuild and recharge. You are going to age like a mortal until you matured. These bracelets do not exactly block the power. It will gradually grow, the power that is."

"I see. These nuisances will only be removed when my body matures and the power becomes too great. I will have to get used to this childish voice for the time being. But I must ask. How exactly did you manage to place these on my being? As I recall, once I 'die' my body vanishes inside the Mew Aqua. And is reborn at a rapid rate, making it nearly impossible to block my powers at this state."

"Indeed. Placing those on your being was indeed difficult considering the fact that your body does disappear and the Mew Aqua rebuilds a new one. However, this death gave us time to consider your punishment."

"Time? Ah… the death was so grand it made the regeneration process longer… meaning I was a dormant inside the Mew Aqua for how long?"

"10 years."

"IMPOSSIBL-"

"But it is not. Your body was destroyed, down to the last cell. The Mew Aqua had nothing to build off of except your DNA, since you are merged with the cursed element. The element had to rebuild your memories, personality... Once the Mew Aqua showed a sign that you will be born, we immediately slowed down the regeneration by using those very bracelets. You were born, yes, but slowly."

"I was an infant? Amusing."

"Yes and you were in a coma for 5 years."

"And I awoke yesterday… Pray tell, how you fools managed to run this planet without me 'barking orders?'"

"Oh... So you've heard the soldier's insults…"

"No I heard yours."

A different member of the council spoke. "We would never insult you! Our savoir!"

"And yet you put me on ice."

"For a good reason! We-"

"'Grew tired of having a brat run our planet.'"

"NEVER."

"Oh? You deny these-"

"Enough of this. Deep Blue-sama. You are under house arrest," the council member that started the conversation cut the immortal 'child' off.

"Reason?"

"For getting involved over trifling matters and getting yourself killed. And in the worst way possible. Vaporization."

"It was not my fault that all my men were killed in that battle. It was not my fault that the humans acquired one of our ships. How is that trivial? Dealing with human revolution. My attention was on the revolt leader. I wasted their leader a-"

"And they got on your blind side and fired that weapon. That's your excuse? Its trivial dealing with humans. Let them revolt, kill them afterward. We are superior. Excuse me for saying this but you, Deep Blue-sama, are trivial yourself now. Your actions cause you to die. Your actions alone are why you are in this state. An imbecilic god is no god of mine."

The one called 'Deep Blue' became silent, clenching his jaw. He turned on his heels and left the council. The nine men shouted, their voices are overlapping each other become ineligible.

He stopped, his back turned to the nine men. Their voices stopped.

"I am not imbecilic… You nine insignificant fools would not be breathing if I had not stopped that revolt. They wanted to lynch you, place your head on spikes, and piss on your dead bodies. The next time that this revolt happens, I will not interfere. I will allow them to do as they please. Including killing you all. Maybe I will assist." Even though his voice resembles a five year old child, he is still threatening.

The room became deathly silent. The child continued to walk, leaving the stunned men behind.

"What about you!?" one shouted. "What did they want to do with you!?"

The god is gone.

000

That is when Deep Blue left the palace. That very night. He wanted to leave the toxic place with toxic leaders. (Even though he is one himself. Toxic. However, his intentions actually are understandable. Even if those decisions kill lives.) The immortal walks the dark streets. While he is strolling, many adults came up to the lord asking for his parents, feigning concern. The lord replied in this manor:

"I am fine, miss. I know where I am going."

"My parents are over there."

"Sir, I don't need you to walk with me," talking in that childlike voice. It starting to get annoying. The constant coming and going of adult Cyniclons and humans also became intolerable.

He does not know why he left. But then again he does. He is tired. Tired of the Council and all their nonsense. Tired of being a figure head. (Technically he is more than just a figure head.) Tired of the petty wars. Tired of practically anything. But he will miss the fun. The fun in battle.

And if he is going to age like a mortal, he better act like one. So mingling with the commoners is a start.

And the streets are packed. Everyone is everywhere. Lights are everywhere. Lanterns, sparklers, streetlights, fireworks.

"A festival?" he thinks out loud. Children are running freely, shouting incoherent noises, squealing. They are having fun. Is this what commoner fun looks like? This fun not look like fun. It looks revolting.

He walks into the crowd, dodging the people; trying not to get run over by drunken adults and kids running around in a chaotic manner. He tries to find a quiet place but that is nearly impossible in these kind of events. There is noise everywhere. Must be something huge.

"-is gone!"

What? A speaker? Everyone is crowding around the man, who is standing on a crate, waving his arms in a frantic manner. The crowd is cheering and the speaker's hushes at them to be silent, a grin is evident on his face.

"I have just came from the palace! As you people know I have been working there for the past 10 years as a spy and not once have I seen the tyrant Deep Blue! He is gone!"

The crowd erupted. They shouted, they cheered, and they stamped their feet. And Deep Blue is in the center of it. He looks around at all the smiling faces. He curses. The revolt will start again. Soon. And he will not be able to stop it this time, in his current state. That is when his eyes widen in realization and Deep Blue grins. Perfect. He will not try to stop this revolt. He will just watch on the side lines, laughing as the castle burns along with those old fools.

The god stops listening to the speech and continues his stroll. He looks at all the colourful tents, the colourful people walking in and out, doing flips and such. Street performers.

"Would you like one?"

Deep Blue would never say he jumped at the voice. His shoulders just moved, twitched. He did not get startled.

"Whoa didn't mean to surprise you, young one!" the voice chuckled, amusement is evident. Deep Blue resisted the urge to strangle the owner of the voice. Five year olds have no concept of death. So of course the crime will look like an accident. The god slowly turned, looking the man in the eye, who shivered since Deep Blue's eyes are like ice. Cold. "Anyhow, would you like one?" He held out a gel coated apple on a stick. The apple is covered in a bronze substance that Deep Blue has never seen before. He scowled internally, lecturing himself for not knowing the name of the frozen gel. The man stared at the god, who stared at the apple. Deep Blue can tell that the man is becoming uncomfortable.

The man handing out the desert cleared his throat. "I will ask once more I suppose… Would you like a Caramel Apple? It's something decent that the humans came up with." The man knelt down to Deep Blue's height.

"Caramel?" the god said, tasting the name. He licked his lips. The gel does not look appetizing but the name, however, tugged at him. Piqued his interest. Deep Blue slowly reached for the apple, wrapping his fingers on the wood supporting the caramel coated apple.

"Yes caramel! It's actually pretty good," The man smiled. He let the god take the apple. Deep Blue stared at it, analyzing the food. How is he supposed to actually eat it? He ran his fingers over the gel, frowning at the sticky sensation on his fingers. He sighed. He might as well.

Deep Blue licked one of his sticky fingers and his eyes widened at the sweet flavour. The taste danced in his mouth. But that was only a fraction of the full picture. He did the same to his other fingers, cleaning them of the sticky, yet sweet, caramel.

"Good huh?" The man will not stop smiling. It is making the god uneasy, that constant smiling. He feels like something is not right. But today is a celebration. Why would anyone do any indecent behaviors on this night?

Deep Blue nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the man's.

"Well I must be going. Got to hand out some more," the man rose, placed his hand on the god's head like he was petting a cat, ruffled his hair, and trotted away, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Deep Blue watched him go, face blank. Then he combed at his bangs, placing them neatly back in place. He glared down at the apple in his hand. Again, how is he supposed to eat this?

"Perhaps I should have asked him," he muttered. Then he scowled, externally this time. He nearly threw the apple to the ground, nearly, when an idea came upon him. He realized that the gel seems to be dissolvable. He just needs to use his tongue.

Which is petty. But the apple does taste good.

The god walks around the festival, holding the stick in both of his hands, looking as innocent as he can be. He can tell that the caramel is melting since it's becoming messy. It is loud. But all festivals are like that.

He is actually more or less surprised that no one has suspected that he is the tyrant Deep Blue. Even as he is in this form, he looks absurdly like his older self, except his eyes are much larger and childlike. And his hair is shorter, it falls to his upper back. However, no one has actually seen the god in ten-possibly fifteen- years. And the town's folk are having way too much fun. But he does get some glances every now and then.

The first thing he noticed about the festival is how bright it is. Everyone seems to be wearing bright colours that makes Deep Blue's eyes hurt. Everything just glows. He looked down at the grey tunic he is wearing. Grey does not suit him what so ever. It really doesn't. Not even the black pants that rest under the tunic. The pants fall to his knees. He looks so informal that he is physically hurting.

He misses his robe. The dark blue robe he constantly wore, even in battles. He never minded how everyone else who lived in the palace wore these fancy articles of clothing and pranced about in frills and jewelry. He liked his robe, a symbol of power. The clothing was easy to move around in, considering how it flared out and long it must have looked. But he liked how the cloth moved, how elegant he looked when slicing someone's head off. He even liked how good the clothing looked when dirtied with blood. The contrast of dark red against dark blue. Speaking of red, there is red lining inside the coat that is alone visible in rapid movement. Such as wind or elegant sword play. He misses that too.

He stopped walking and found that he is back in the center of the festival, where the speaker was bloating about Deep Blue's disappearance. The speaker came back. Now he looked excited, his long ears are twitching.

"Friends!" he shouted, arms out. "I have something that will please you all!"

What he pulls out from behind him makes Deep Blue's blood run cold. He recognizes that familiar blue.

"I have here his beloved robe! Since that bastard Deep Blue is gone he will not be needing it, will he?" the speaker mocking and his grin widened when a unison of 'no's' emerged from the crown. People are screaming, trying to grab at the robe. To break it. To tear at it, hoping that the wearer is still wearing it.

"I have a feeling that _Deep Blue-sama_ is not gone! Just weak at the moment. Maybe he is here right now! We should send him a message! The revolt will start again! I know that he will not be there to stop it. Now as for this. Shall we _burn it!?_ "

The crowd went wild as the speaker lifted the robe. Deep Blue does not know when the robe caught on fire. Or how. He just blinked and there are orange and red flames dancing on the clothing, burning it.

And the entire time, the whole damn time, the child is grinning, fire dancing in his teal eyes.

0000

The streets have gone quiet after a few more hours. Deep Blue is on a swing set and alone, not another soul in sight. His ice eyes are glaring at the unfinished cavity on a stick, wondering if he should finish it or not. He never really cared for sweets nor enjoyed them. But this apple was good and it would be a shame to waste it.

His thoughts left the apple and went to the speech episode. How did those mortals manage to grab a hold of his garb? Now that is more intriguing than the absurdly sweet apple. The speaker did say he was a servant in the palace. Maybe he went through Deep Blue's personal belongings. Impossible, his room is heavily guarded and that is where Deep Blue resided while in the coma. And the speaker said that he himself has never seen Deep Blue. Period. Maybe a guard sold it to the mortal. Quite possible since half of the guards spread those foul lies. Corruption at its finest.

However, if a guard really wanted Deep Blue dead, said guard could have just killed him whilst he was unconscious. But there is no fun involved. Strike that thought.

Then his thoughts move to the fire and how he felt. Deep Blue cannot explain it for himself but he never felt scared just…. Excited. Blood is going to be spilt soon. Revolution and chaos will follow and that thought right there is exciting to him. People slaughtering each other for god knows what. Red staining the beautiful blue planet and a god standing over thousands of dead bodies, laughing as more and more follow.

"How quaint…" Deep Blue chuckled. "Ah mortals are such fascinating creatures. Pity that most of them will die but alas," He grins. "That is just how mortals are."

Mortals are most intriguing. Especially the humans since they are the most destructive. And Deep Blue despises them so. They are so polluting, wasteful. And he hates how his own **race** is just getting along with them. Smiling at them as they pass on the streets. Then whisper behind their backs.

And humans stink.

Deep Blue notices that they have a certain smell about them that is most revolting. He wrinkles his nose, remembering the foul smell. He will admit he feels like regurgitating every time he smells a human. Which is saying something because regurgitating is foul and painful. But never mind the smell. Humans are awful.

Because they are so selfish and naïve. Deep Blue chuckles.

"Mortals are simply awful creatures…That is why they are so fun."

000

Deep Blue kept this charade up for a few more days. Walking around town, looking at shops, admiring the building, sleeping in the park, and going hungry. His stomach throbbed and he tried to ignore it. This is a new experience for him. Since he is (or was at the moment) immortal, he never experienced pain or hunger or practically anything. Because he never had to. And this hunger feeling is the worst. His stomach will not stop growling and the organ hurts. And he feels extremely light headed.

"Shut up," the god mumbled as his stomach growled for the fifteenth time today. He grips the fabric around his torso in his fist, a pained look is painted on his features. "Stop it."

He glares down at his midsection while he walks. (More like tripping over his feet since he is so tired)

Something tickles his nose. Deep Blue sniffs.

"Bread…" he turns toward the scent and his mouth waters (he then quickly wipes away the drool, hoping that no one noticed.) He stares at the golden lump. It's beckoning at him, calling his name and chanting 'eat me!' over and over again. The bread is emitting a golden light from its gold crust. And it smells so good.

"Don't even think about it, son," a gloved hand rested on his shoulder. A guard. "I've seen that look in many eyes before." Deep Blue blinked. The guard clicked his tongue. "Poor thing. Thinking about stealing are your age."

"I wasn't going to steal it, mister. Honest," Deep Blue turned his head to look at the guard. "I was just looking."

"Sure, kid. I can tell that you are starving. Where is your mother?" the guard kneels down to his height as Deep Blue turns around to face the guard head on. The god pretends to look depressed by lowering the lids of his eyes and staring at the ground, he head lowers.

"I do not have a mother, mister," Deep Blue sulks, he added tears for effect and starts to wipe his eyes. He hides his face in his hands, also hiding the dark grin that is on his face. Gullible guard. The guard paused.

"Well, kid, I am sorry to hear that. Look, I need to do my job and take you to the orphanage."

"Why?" he hiccups and lifts his head, still wiping at false tears.

"Because a law has been passed that all homeless and orphaned children are required to be put in the orphanage."

Deep Blue recalls that law. He vaguely remembers getting handed a paper requiring that law to pass. He barely even skimmed through the page before signing it, scowling and cursing at the Elders for wasting his time.

But if he goes to the orphanage, he will get free food. But that would also mean getting adopted. But there is **free** food.

"Okay, mister."

It can't be that bad.

000

"I was so wrong…" Deep Blue cursed once he saw the screaming children running around the small building, shouting, crying, laughing, and being annoying. "I hate children." He crossed his arms and stood in the corner, away from all the nonsense. A child walk up to him, holding a doll.

"Hey! Do you want to pl-"

"No."

"What about-"

"No."

"H-"

"Negative."

The child holding the doll stared at Deep Blue, who glared back. The child's eyes widened and he slowly walked backwards before running off. The god scoffed. "Leaving the palace was not a good conclusion. And in the future, come up with a better hypothesis. Then go through with it."

"You talk funny."

Deep Blue, again, did not jump. His shoulders shook.

A childish laugh. "Oops I scared you!"

The child grinned, flashing a toothy smile. He stood next to the god, leaning against the wall in a casual manner. He does not look over five years old. His eyes are gold and full of emotion. He seems dramatic. His hair is forest green. The locks are long in the front and short in the back. The longer locks are held in pigtails in front of his large ears.

"You most certainly did not, child. I am incapable of feeling fear," a veined pulsed on the god's forehead while the green haired boy snorted.

"You're funny! You talk funny. You should be a comedian!"

"I will do no such thing, brat!"

"My name is not 'brat'. It's Kisshu but people call me Kish. Or Quiche but honestly I like Kish more. It sounds better than Quiche," Kish rambled. Children do talk a lot. "What is your name, shorty?"

"Considering that nauseating nickname you just inflicted on me I should not be obliged to acquaint you," Deep Blue frowned.

"Shorty it is!" Kish giggled. "I like you Shorty. You talk funny like my brother. He uses big words too! And he is only eight! I am five by the way. But for some reason people think I am older than five. Which is okay but it kind of gets annoying after a while."

"Okay. One," Deep Blue holds up a finger. "My name is not 'Shorty. I am not even that abbreviated..." He holds up another. "Two. Cease vocalizing. It hurts to listen to you speak. Three." He holds up three figures to empathize his points. "Do not project your vocalization to me. Four. Hither away. Far away. I wish to be alone."

Kish stared at Deep Blue, grin faded. But then it quickly came back. "We can be alone together! Besides," Kish cocks his head to the side. "You look like you needed someone to converse with. And tell me your name if you don't want to be called 'Shorty', Shorty!"

Deep Blue paused. Name? Should he lie? Should he tell the truth? Lying is not that fun when it comes to these moments.

"Biru." He answered. It's technically half-truth. He pronounced the last part of his name Deep Blue as Biru, the Cyniclon pronunciation. Dipu Biru is how some Cyniclons say his name. But most just say Deep Blue. Since humans have that influence. Apparently they are too lazy to figure out how to pronounce names.

"Biru? Blue huh. Is that your name? Kind of disappointing. But the name Biru kinda suits you because of your eyes. So Biru Chibi-san is your name!"

"Just Biru!" Deep Blue hissed.

"Biru-chan!"

Deep Blue just glared at the child. And the child grinned back. It was going to be a long night.

 **I am not even sure if I should continue this since I know it wont be very popular since its Deep Blue. And like people dont like him since ohhhh he killed Kish and bleh bleh wine wine sulk sulk. Anyway I'll think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess I will continue this. It won't be very long maybe. I haven't really thought this through. At first this started out as an idea being written down or some shit I don't know but I'll just see how far I will go. Anyhow let's begin.**

It has only been a week. A long miserable week. And Kish, Quiche or Kisshu or however the brat calls himself has been a thorn in Deep Blue's side. The kid won't leave the immortal alone. Even when the immortal threatens to (insert gore like threat here) him. Kish just laughs and continues to follow the god around. Maybe because of the lack of children here that Kish is following Deep Blue around. Or maybe Kish is picked on?

Kish won't say. Nor will Kish talk about his brother or brothers? Deep Blue does not know. He will never admit concern for the boy. Deep Blue, however, will ask about the boy's brother but Kish will just smile and turn the conversation toward the god.

Kish is a strange boy. With peculiar past times. Once, the god looked up from a book he was reading and saw the green haired boy swatting at a tree with a stick. Is he trying to break the tree or the stick? Deep Blue watched the kid for a while until he got bored and went back to reading the long book he found in the orphanage, listening to the _whack whack whack_ of the stick outside. Kish was out there again sometime during the past week. And he has been out there, at that same tree, every single day for that matter. And Deep Blue watches. He will admit that Kish's activities has piqued his interest.

Today is no acceptation. Kish is out there again and it's raining. He'll catch a cold.

"Is he at it again?" Deep Blue heard the care taker of the orphanage ask. She is a tall Cyniclon and seems to be rather young in looks. Possibly around 30 or 40. She sighed. "I told him to stop doing that to that poor tree several times already." Deep Blue blinked. He then closed his book he had been reading this entire week, and walked over to the adult.

"How long has he been doing it?" Deep Blue asked, not wanting to be left in the dark.

"OH! Oh Biru! You scared me!" The female jumped and flinched slightly when she turned to look at him. It's his eyes. It's always his eyes. "I do not know. For quite some time now. I asked him to stop multiple times. But it does not seem to work…"

Deep Blue narrowed his eyes into slits. The adult flinched again and excused herself to attend to the cooking. (Even though it is nowhere near supper time. The children had just finished lunch) He looked out the window again, studying the green haired boy whacking the tree. Then Deep Blue realized something. Kish is mimicking fighting moves (poorly) that involve sword play. He is thrusting at the tree then he follows with a spin attack. He smacks the tree from the side and then he moves to his right. Deep Blue smirks and shakes his head. Given the boy has some talent, but he needs proper training if he wants to master the art of sword play. Deep Blue goes up to the windows and leans against the wood frame, he places his thick book on the frame. He listens to the patter of the rain on the glass. And the constant whack of the stick. And he wonders if he should tell the boy to come inside or let him do as he please.

Or he could join him. He could brush up on his skills himself.

But then he will reveal himself. Deep Blue turns from the window and slumps to the floor. But he really wants to brush up on his sword skills. He could use the excuse 'I picked up a few things while on the streets.' But the children at the orphanage aren't that stupid. Maybe a few but certainly the adults aren't stupid. (Like he wants them to be) The god leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes. The sound of rain is soothing. It always was. He enjoyed sitting in his windowsill back at the castle and just staring out the window. Forgetting the world's problems. Forgetting the revolt. Forgetting everything. He opens his eyes, his blue orbs move to his wrists.

Those bracelets are burning into his skin. Metaphorically speaking. He glares at the metal, hoping they would disappear. But they don't. They stay, mocking him for his mistake. He regrets. He regrets defeating the leader. He should've 'died' and had the leader take those fool's heads. Then he wouldn't be in this mess. He would never say that he got himself into this mess, since his pride won't allow it. Deep Blue taps the gold with his finger, his claw is making a _ping_ sound against the solid.

"What are those?"

The whacking has long stopped.

There stands Kish, his green hair and grey clothes are soaking wet. His gold eyes are eying the bright gold bracelets on Deep Blue's small wrists. Kish kneels down, water falls from his bangs on to the gold. Deep Blue quickly pulls his sleeves over the cuffs.

"It's nothing," he muttered. "Just a bad memory I suppose."

"Those look like the prisoner cuffs that bad people wear. Are you an escapee? Did you do something bad? Should I be afraid for you or of you?" Kish automatically blurted out the various questions. He said those questions so fast that it took Deep Blue a minute to process the information. The god stared at Kish, trying to think of ways to dodge those personal questions.

"Is that why you always wear long sleeves?" Kish sat next to the god, shaking his head to rid himself of the water. Deep Blue blinks as a few drops land on his cheek. He makes no move to remove the drops.

"What were you doing outside in the rain? You will catch a cold if you continue," Deep Blue turns his head to face the green haired boy.

Kish cocked his head to the side, his gold orbs dart to Deep Blue's wrists and back to his face. Deep Blue realizes that Kish is not that ignorant as he thought him to be.

"Biru, you dodged the question. Do you want to talk about it?" Kish ran his fingers through his wet bangs, pulling out lose strands and flinging the hair somewhere on the floor. He grabs the curtain on the window and used them to dry his damp hair. The caretaker is going to have a heart attack when she finds the ruined curtains.

"No. I do not wish too. Maybe when I trust you more. And I doubt that will happen anytime soon."

"Then why should I tell you what I was doing outside?"

Deep Blue narrowed his eyes. "Let's just say my parents are- excuse me, were strict," he sighed. That is half-truth. Kish seemed to buy it, his gold orbs lite up.

"I want to be in the military! So I was practicing," Kish beamed. "I want to serve our planet. And maybe, when I become old enough, to take a part in the revolt."

Deep Blue blinked. He smirked. "The military? If you wish to join the military then you better change tactics. I believe they will not accept stick bearers into their army."

Kish puffed up his cheeks, he is upset. "You think I am an idiot. Like everyone else."

"No. I think you need better training and equipment. You will never improve by just hitting a tree with a stick. It's pretty pathetic," Deep Blue countered.

"What do you know about fighting?!" Kish screamed, not loud enough for the entire orphanage to hear but loud enough to make Deep Blue's ears ring.

"Enough to know that you are doing it wrong. Here. If you get adopted, convince your guardians to give you sword lessons." _Why am I offering advice to this child? I could care less about what he does with his life let alone his dreams._

Kish seemed to be lost in thought for a while but then his signature crooked smile returned. "Thanks Biru!"

000

Deep Blue never saw Kish out there in the rain after their talk. Instead, Kish joins Deep Blue in the library. Deep Blue has his long book about gore among other things and Kish has his book about sword fighting. The two sit in silence. Occasionally Kish gets bored of reading and braids Deep Blue's hair when he is not paying attention. Sometimes the plaited locks are stuck like that for two days or longer, since Deep Blue doesn't really take notice of anything. Unless it's something he is interested in. Or he just doesn't care enough to remove the braid. Maybe he secretly likes the braid.

Two days have passed since their conversation and Kish has been reading every single book he can get hands on about swords. And there is not much in the children's library. Only a few books and Kish read all the books in the library. Which he found odd since it usually takes him weeks to read a single book. But Deep Blue spends so much time in the library and Kish wants someone to hang out with.

And Kish doesn't mind sitting in the library. Well that was when he was reading but now however, Kish is bored. He fidgets in his chair and glances over at the boy sitting next to him. The boy looks lost in the book, his ice blue eyes are scanning the pages. Kish cocks his head.

"That is a long book," he comments, trying to make small talk.

"Hm," is the reply from the boy. Kish frowns. So much for small talk.

"What is it about?"

"Different execution styles in different cultures and countries," Biru did not look up from the book but his eyes moved to look at Kish. He grins at the look on Kish's face. Kish blinks.

"Oh," Kish managed to breathe out.

"You do realize I am only joking yes?" Biru laughed. "It's a human fairy tale. Alice In Wonderland is the title of the book." He is lying. Of course it's about execution styles however he does not want Kish to think of him as a sociopath. (Deep Blue considers himself one. Self-diagnoses) He rather have a good reputation among the children. Not a poor one.

Kish breathed out a laugh, Deep Blue notes that it sounds forced. The green haired alien looked over Deep Blue's shoulder and sighed.

"This doesn't look like Alice in Wonderland."

"Obviously it is."

"There is a drawing of a hanging man. It's very bloody and grotesque."

"Apparently the Queen of Hearts did not enjoy Alice's company."

The two started laughing at Deep Blue's cruel and strange sense of humor. Kish is giggling uncontrollably and Deep Blue just chuckled with his mouth closed. The immortal placed a hand over his mouth to hide his smile. He likes his grin better. It suits him more. Kish seemed to fall out of his chair at one point. The child picks himself up, still giggling.

"Biru you're strange!" Kish laughed as he plopped himself down into the chair. Deep Blue's smile disappeared. "I like it. I need strange in my life!" Kish beamed, his smile is crooked and full of enthusiasm. Deep Blue cocked his head to the side, his smile returned. He made no effort to hide it.

000

"Shit," the immortal cursed when Kish finally left, leaving Deep Blue to his own devices. Deep Blue slammed the book he was reading on the table. He is starting to **care** for that child. Deep Blue hasn't cared for anyone in over a millennia.

Or that child is bringing out the emotion Deep Blue buried in his being.

Either way, Deep Blue hates it. That smile the idiot bore on his face brought chaos. Deep Blue scowled.

He hates feeling weak. He hates feeling GUILT. Of all emotions that Deep Blue despises, its love and guilt. That… **child** is making the immortal feel guilt. Deep Blue can see it now. The betrayed look on Kish's face, the anger in his eyes when Deep Blue revels himself and strikes him down. In the vision, Deep Blue is not grinning like he would when he kills.

That is not good.

The immortal clenches his jaw. He kicks the chair and bit back a cry.

"Damnit!" he forgot he can feel pain. He scratches at the chains on his wrists, breaking skin with his nails. He pays no mind to the blood. He just wants the nuisances off. He wants to stop…

Stop feeling so human.

He lets out a cry of rage, not caring that the other children and adults in the building can hear him.

 **Short chapter here but idk what to add next.. ha. Hahaha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fucking hate this chair I'm sitting in but whatevs. Maybe I should stop writing AN's at the beginning of every chapter since like idk. They irrelevant.**

Two months. Two long, long, lonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng months. That is how long Deep Blue has been in the orphanage. Kish has yet to introduce his family. It's not that Deep Blue cares, because he doesn't, it's just that he cannot help but think that the small child is hiding something. He is no better since he is hiding is true self. Deep Blue never has seen Kish with other children. The green haired only focuses his attention on Deep Blue or books on swords. And the immortal cannot help but wonder, does Kish have a family or friends? Kish did mention an older brother but Deep Blue has yet to even see this 'older brother'. Maybe this brother is Kish's imaginary friend.

Or maybe Kish is lying.

Well it doesn't matter to Deep Blue. He just wants to be rid of this curiosity. He sighs and gets up from his spot in the corner of the library. He has claimed this spot of himself since it's by the window and it's quiet. The other children know to never go near this spot. (They stopped going to the library altogether.) The immortal stretches. He looks out the window. His eyes land on the flying fortress that used to be his prison. He thinks about the Elders and how they are faring without their prized weapon. Deep Blue smiles at the thought of the Elders being in complete panic. He hopes they are. But considering how the flying castle is not in ruins or flames the Elders are doing just fine. His eyes trail off the blue floating diamond and glanced around the setting. His eyes land on Kish who is talking to an older looking boy holding an infant.

Deep Blue's eyes narrow to focus on the unknown boy. Kish has a weird expression on his face, one that he has never shown Deep Blue. Kish eyes are sad but his smile is full. It's a look of regret. What does he regret? The taller boy switches the infant in his arms to keep the child from pulling on the older boy's braid. Deep Blue glares at Kish's mouth.

"I made a friend, Pie" Deep Blue read on the green haired boy's lips. "I'm not lonely anymore. No one has adopted me yet so we still have a chance to be together under the same roof once your parents get the money." Kish smiles sadly.

The one called Pie said something to Kish. Deep Blue cannot tell since the older boy's back is facing the window. Kish beams.

"They have the money!? Really!?" Kish's smile fades. "What am I going to tell my friend…?"

Deep Blue scoffed. It's not like he cares that Kish is leaving. **Because he doesn't**. Deep Blue can use some alone time. But that expression on Kish's face bothers him. That expression should not be there.

"Am I being adopted today...No? I have some time? How long...four months?! Why four months!?"

Deep Blue sighed then he scowled. Was he…. relieved?

Pie placed his free hand on Kish's shoulder. He probably said something reassuring since Kish's face lit up. The two hugged for a minute and Pie walked away from the orphanage, waving at Kish. Kish waved back and smiled. He soon rushed inside, probably to find 'Biru' to tell him the good news. Deep Blue stared at the spot the three were standing at for a while, thinking about what to do. What will he do once Kish leaves? Obviously he won't stay. If he sneaks out, no one will miss him. Deep Blue looks back at the castle again. He absentmindedly brushes the gold bracelets with his fingers. He wishes he is back on his thrown, powers and all. The Elders heads on spikes and a large glass of wine in hand.

But he chose this. Might as well get used to it.

Kish came into the library not long after Deep Blue sat back in his corner. Kish placed himself right next to the immortal, the smile on his face never faltering. Deep Blue pretended to be annoyed.

"What." A demand.

"I got to meet with my older and younger brother today!...well…. not blood related brothers but I consider them my brothers!" Kish beamed.

"Blood related or not it does not matter. If you consider them your brothers then it seems they are," Deep Blue stuck his nose in the book he was reading earlier. Kish blinked.

"I guess you're right. Anyway he said that his parents got enough money to adopt me!" Kish sounded so excited, like a child on the human holiday known as Christmas. Deep Blue set his book down, being unable to concentrate with all this noise. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes.

"You sound ecstatic. Forgive me but I am not in the greatest moods currently. I cannot seem to get my head straight," Deep Blue admits. Maybe he is having power withdraw since he is used to being powerful. But maybe not. You never know.

"Oh okay… but one more thing. I just wanted to say well only have four more months together and that is not a lot of time s-"

"May I request something? I would like to meet this sibling of yours," Deep Blue quickly changed the subject. He surprised himself for blurting that out, like he didn't even want to hear that fact. Kish's ears twitched. The green haired Cyniclon eyed Deep Blue. A feeling of déjà vu washes over the immortal. He dodged the topic at hand again. Kish noticed it once more.

But he didn't say anything. He gives Deep Blue a look of understanding then smiles. "Sure! When he visits again I'll make sure you can meet him!"

Deep Blue blinks. He was sure that Kish will call him out on interrupting him. But he didn't. And why did he give him that look?! Deep Blue does not care if Kish leaves damn it! Deep Blue frowns. He hides it by turning away from Kish.

"Hey Biru? We can still be friends after I leave right?" Kish blurts out. His voice is uneven. He is afraid. It's apparent that this has happened before. "I-I mean! Is it possible to still be friends after I leave b-because if it is then that would like… you know…"

Deep Blue turned to face Kish, the frown has long faded. The look in Kish's eyes surprise Deep Blue. Kish has this very hopeful look in his gold eyes. There is pain behind his eyes. This has definitely happened before.

Deep Blue opened his mouth to say no, to say that 'if you left then there is no point in staying here any longer.' But he shut his mouth.

"Sure, Kish. You can visit anytime," Deep Blue smiled. Kish beamed then stuck out his pinky.

"Pinky promise?"

"Excuse me."

"Promise me what we'll be friends forever!"

Forever… that is something Deep Blue cannot promise on. He can never hold that promise. Because his powers will return and Kish will find out. Kish will hate him. And in return Deep Blue will be forced to kill him. Deep Blue's smile fades.

"I… can't. That is something I cannot promise on," Deep Blue rubbed at his bracelets.

"Is it because of the cuffs?" Kish asked.

"Sometimes I wish you were ignorant like a normal child."

"So I am right then! That's okay! I'll cherish the time we have now and maybe someday, we can actually be friends forever and ever."

It's going to be very hard to kill this child. He can't let him live once his powers return. Kish won't understand. Kish said so himself. He wants to be part of the revolt. Meaning he probably hates Deep Blue, the Cyniclon ruler. Or ex ruler.

"Kish. You want to join the revolt yes? May I ask why," Deep Blue always wondered why, a child, would want to join the bloodshed.

"I wasn't always and orphan you know. My parents were a part of a group who rebelled against the monarchy. They sometimes didn't have time to take care of me so they left me with friends of theirs. They have a son who is older than me. He is the one I consider a brother. One day my parents left and never came back. I was sent to the orphanage since I was caught running around in the streets looking for my family.

Pie and his family didn't have enough money at the time to take care of me so I am stuck here for now. But I am sure that they were killed by the monarchy. I think it was Deep Blue who… killed them. I don't know for sure but when I am older and the military catches him, I will ask him. And kill him."

The feeling is mutual Kish. "When did they disappear?"

"Three months ago. I was in the orphanage for a month before you came."

"Deep Blue couldn't have killed them." Feels odd to talk about himself in third person but Deep Blue has done it before on missions.

"How'd you know?"

"Deep Blue disappeared fifteen years ago. He couldn't have killed them then now could he? Because he is still lost," Deep Blue explained because it is true. He doesn't recall killing anyone. Because he was comatose three months ago. Kish blinked and considered this thought. His shoulders sagged.

"I guess you're right Biru. Deep Blue didn't kill them since he is missing. I wonder if he will be found, you know."

"Hm."

"Like he disappeared because he knew that the people would hate him for killing the revolt leader. Or for all the bad things he did."

"Or he thought that those senile old men were a waste of his time," Deep Blue muttered.

"What was that?" Kish blinked.

"Nothing." Deep Blue's face went blank. "It's nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

Before Deep Blue could respond an explosion snapped them away from the topic. The room became filtered with a light orange color. Kish looked around in panic. The explosion sounded close by. Deep Blue rushed over to the window. Kish followed in suit. Both of them scanned the area. Smoke is everywhere. People outside are gathering to locate the source of the noise. Onlookers pointed and cheered. Not in shock but in joy? Why jo-

Deep Blue grinned. His smile reached his ears. Kish noticed this and followed Deep Blue's gaze. (Kish is trying not to question Deep Blue's grin in this traumatic event.) Kish's eyes widened.

"BURN YOU FUCKING BASTARDS BURN!" Deep Blue screamed and threw his hands up in the air. He is cackling. "BURN!"

The castle is on fire.

 **Short chapter to let you guys know I am not dead. And cliff hanger bruhs.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I think this chapter will focus more on Kish's point of view? We'll find out.**

"BURN!"

Kish is terrified of Biru at the moment. The psychotic look on his face reminds him of a serial killer. Like those ones in the movies. Biru is clapping his hands and dancing around the library, shouting very adult words and laughing. Kish never realized Biru hated the government so much. He seemed so indifferent about the revolt and the government.

Kish pried his eyes away from the laughing boy and looked at the burning fortress once again. It is no longer in the air. The castle now lays in a pile of debris on the ground. People are gathering around it scavenging Kish assumes. Kish watches in shock as people are running around rampant on the streets, holding torches and pitch forks. A crowd of people walk down the main road, all of them pushing and tugging at something…

"THE ELDERS HOW AMUSING! Oh Kish we must watch them hang!" Biru cackled. The boy opened the library window and climbed out, running after the crowd. Biru ignored the caretaker's cries. Biru disappeared into the crowd. Kish stood there frozen for a solid minute. Everything is happening so fast. The world is spinning.

Kish wrinkles his noise at the smell of smoke. Should he go after his friend? Or should he stay put.

The green haired Cyniclon swallowed his spit, his throat feeling dry. Kish sucks in a breath and dives out the window running after his companion.

Kish found out that it is hard to find a lost child in the crowd. He keeps getting shoved about here and there. (He even fell once and nearly got stepped on.) Kish spun around, trying to find any sign of black contrasting with white skin. When did this crowd get so big?

Kish starts to hyperventilate. The crowd is overwhelming and his friend is lost. Everything is in chaos. The crowd is squeezing in on him, choking him. His friend is gone probably gone forever. Kish wishes Pie or anyone was here with him. Why did he leave the library!? Wh- Something pulls Kish backward and Kish lets out a small scream in protest. Kish tugs on the thing holding him back. The thing pulls harder forcing Kish to fight back. Kish claws at his clothes. If these are gone then he can run! He needs to get away! The person will hurt him! Why can't he escape!? Kish swipes at the thing with his claws. He can't get away! He-

"KISSHU!"

Kish blinked and rubbed his cheek. Why is it throbbing? Kish looks at his attacker.

"Biru?" Kish blinks. Yes that is Biru glaring at him. Is that concern hidden in his glare? Kish noticed that Biru has scratch marks on his cheek. Did he…

"Are you done? I do not need for you to have another episode on me," Biru scoffs.

"Episode…" Kish frowned. "The reason I panicked is because I lost you in the crowd! You don't go running off like that I was worried!"

"About what exactly. I can take care of myself," Biru grabbed Kish's wrist. Kish silently wishes it was his hand. He needs some sort of comfort. "You should be more concerned about yourself."

Kish said nothing to that response. The crowd seemed smaller. When did that happen? Kish stared at Biru's back. Biru lead Kish to the front of the crowd. Kish's breath becomes heavy.

"Biru I don't want to see this," Kish attempts to hide himself behind Biru. He watches as the nine old men were lead up the stairs and onto the platform.

Next to the noose. Kish whimpered. This is all happening to fast. Biru looks at Kish.

"If you don't want to see this then leave. Go home."

"But why!? Why do you want to see it?!"

"THEY ARE THE REASON WHY I AM IN THIS STATE! Don't you see Kish!? I am witnessing a miracle!"

Kish flinches at Biru's insane look. Kish then realizes that nothing will remove Biru from his spot. Kish bites his lip. What does he do? He wants to leave but then he'll get lost and have that 'episode' again. Kish takes in a deep breath and looks at men in the middle. The one in the front of the line is lead over to the noose. Biru watches in anticipation. A Cyniclon with a black cloth over their head places the noose around the older man's neck.

The man looks around in panic. He hopes he can find something to save him. But all he sees is an ocean of angry and hate filled faces. Then his eyes lay on Biru and Kish. Biru notices this eye contact and glares at the man. Kish watches this interaction. Does Biru know this man? Then the man shouts something unexplainable.

"DEEP BLUE-SAMA SAVE ME!" He screams. At Biru. Kish eyes widen in shock. His mouth all of the sudden runs dry. Deep Blue is here? Biru is Deep Blue?! It can't be?! It's not true! Maybe the elder is become senile and mistook Biru for being someone he is not. Yes that makes sense. Kish clings to Biru, gripping Biru's sleeve hoping that the boy standing next to Kish is still there. Kish looks at Biru. The crowd does not notice that Elder is looking at the two children. Or they just don't care. Instead they shout comments about Deep Blue being dead or where is your god now. And other adult filled words that Kish can't say.

The Elder looking at Biru pays no mind to the comments. The other Elders in line finally notice what is happening and all look to the crowd. They follow their leader's gaze. All their eyes land on Biru. Some of them do shout to be saved the others lower their heads in shame. They know their fate. They are not so ignorant.

Biru watches the scene in amusement. Biru opens his mouth to reply and…

"No."

He voice is barely above a whisper but the man in the noose still heard Biru's response all the same. Kish blinks. Biru is not Deep Blue. He is not. Biru is just playing with the old man. Because the man is senile. Yes. Kish blinks. Yes that is true. Biru and Deep Blue are two different people. The man in the noose froze. The crowd cheered at the man's broken expression. The other elders are still crying to be save. The elder in the noose just smiles and starts laughing.

"I have been forsaken. God has forsaken me! Deep Blue has forsaken me!" He just keeps laughing. The crowd shouts.

"HANG HIM!"

"KILL HIM"

"FUCKING HANG HIM ALREADY!"

Kish looks back at the man who is laughing. The Cyniclon in the black hood tightens the noose and moves over to the leaver. They pull on the leaver.

The man falls and a loud snap is enough to silence the crowd. The man is swinging back and forth.

The man is still smiling.

Kish eyes widen and tears fall down his cheeks. The man is dead. Kish witness death. The body is just there swinging. Back and forth and back and forth. Kish watches the body. He wants to throw up. The man's neck is bent at an angle so that bone is poking out of the man's skin. Kish puts a hand over his mouth. The man is staring at Kish with that grin on his face. Why? Everything stops. The crowd is not moving. Biru is frozen, his blue eyes staring at the man, a large smile on his face. Kish looks around. Everything is red. Why red? Kish goes dizzy. He falls.

"Kish? Kish!"

Kish watches as the world goes dark.

000

"You traumatized Kish! That is why he fainted!"

"I did no such thing. I told him to go home but he **insisted** he wanted to stay."

Kish's head is pounding. What's going on? Who are those voices?

"You know damn well how Kish is in large crowds! He couldn't go home alone!"

"It was his choice to follow me. I did not force him too. I gave him a choice to leave. He decided to stay."

"DAMNIT BIRU THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT!"

"I do not think eight year olds should be using that kind of language. Especially when an infant is around."

Kish blinks and he sits up. Kish tries to look around but the room is too dark. The door to the room is shut, light is filling in from underneath the door. Kish spots two shadows blocking some of the light from entering the room. The two voices are arguing in front of the door.

"How can you be so indifferent about the situation at hand!? How can you be indifferent about Kish!?"

Kish hears a scoff. He just listens to the conversation. He recognizes the voices. But he doesn't care. The man's smile from before…. Kish grips the cloth over his chest. The man's smile…

Kish can never forget that smile. It's burned into his mind. The dead look in the man's eyes, the way his neck was bent, the way Biru grinned at the sight.

The shouting continues. An infant beings to cry.

"No, Pie stay. I'll go get the damn thing. Kish is awake. I have a feeling he will want to see you more since I 'traumatized' him," the other voice walked off.

"Fuck you, Biru," Pie spats. Biru just chuckles and walks off, muttering to himself about screaming nuisances.

"Alright brat. Shh I will get you some food," Biru coos as we closed the toddler's door behind him.

Kish stares at the door, wondering if Pie will come in or just walk off. He hopes he does just walk off.

Pie slowly opens the door. Kish blinks at the sudden brightness.

"Hey. Are you alright," the grey haired Cyniclon smiles nervously and closes the door behind him making the room black again. Kish shakes his head.

"It's not Biru's fault! I did want to go with him because I was scared!" Kish blurts out. "Everything was happening so fast I didn't know what to do and Biru knew exactly what he was doing as he ran off! I didn't! A-"

Pie gave Kish a look which cut the green haired boy off. Kish lowered his head in shame. Kish knows is his fault. Kish was the one who ran off with Biru.

Pie sighed. "It seems that you are."

Kish nods. He pouts. It's not Biru's fault.

"Kish listen. I think you should end your friendship with Biru," Pie comments and sits on the bed.

"Bu-"

"Because Kish, there has been a change of plans regarding your adoption. Due to the sudden outbreak with the castle, we decided to adopt you within the week."

Kish's head snaps up. He is filled with joy. But this other feeling. He is upset too? Is it because of Biru? It must be.

"Right now you are staying at my house, if you were wondering. Tomorrow you return to the orphanage. I'll be accompanying you and we'll figure out the paperwork once we arrive," Pie states.

"What about Biru?!" Kish blurts. "H-He'll be all alone there at the orphanage! Everything is changing and soon there might not be one!"

"Kish what are you implying?"

"I want Biru to be a part of our family!"

 **Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNN lil fast and short chapter thing. ye its chaos. And yes soon things will start burning because anarchy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pie stared at Kish, his grey orbs widening. Kish looked serious. Before Pie could answer Kish, the door opened. Both heads turned and there is Biru, holding the sleeping infant. Kish beamed knowing that his friend is alright. Pie frowned. Biru blinked.

"Am I interrupting something?" Biru's eyes moved from Pie to Kish then back to Pie.

"Yes actually," Pie scowled. He still hasn't forgiven Biru.

"Good. Because this child here is really annoying and I want you to hold him. He wakes up when I put him in the crib and demands attention." Biru handed Tart to Pie. "You can continue your conversation. I will be in the other room reading." He turned on his heels to leave.

"Wait Biru!" Kish called out. Biru looked over his shoulder. "D-Did you hear anything?"

"I did actually. I heard shouting. Why? Did you want me to listen to this private conversation?"

Kish shook his head. "N-no it's not that. It's nothing."

"Kish. I apologize for earlier."

"No it's not your fault!"

Biru closed the door behind him. Kish answer hangs in the air.

"He heard. I know it. Pie, what do I need to do!? I'm worried about Biru being alone in the orphanage since everything is going bad. I think that Biru is getting the wrong idea and…"

Pie watches in silence. Kish grips the blankets, a tear falls on his fist.

"And I want to stay together."

Deep Blue stood in front of the door, his back facing it, and stared at the ground. His bangs are covering his eyes. He smiles.

It's not a happy one. Kish wants to stay with Deep Blue.

No.

Biru. It's Biru he wants to be with. Biru the made up character. Biru who doesn't exist.

Deep Blue bites his lip. He walks down the hall and turns right. He is in the guest room. He closes the door behind him and locks it.

Deep Blue leans on door. He puts his head in his hands and sinks to the floor.

He doesn't want to. He has to. He must. But he can't. He has gotten too attached. He wants to stay. No Biru wants to stay. Deep Blue can't. Seeing that betrayed expression on Kish's face when the cuffs are finally removed. And the boy gets to see Biru disappear. Deep Blue sniffs. What is this?

"I'm crying? Pathetic. He is just a child. He doesn't know what he is talking about. And this," Deep Blue wipes his eyes on his sleeve. "Is most likely a side effect of being a mortal. Having ones emotions amplified…" He holds back a sob. "…amplified due to stressful situations. I am not upset. I do not care for him. He is nothing to me. He is a distraction."

A distraction. A distraction that can be replaced.

"A distraction," Deep Blue repeated. A part of him doesn't believe those words.

000

"We need to have a discussion about this with my parents, Kish. They only have enough money for you," Pie stated as he rocked Tart back to sleep and placed him in his crib. Biru is already in the guest room. Asleep. (Pie peeked in and saw Biru in bed hiding underneath the blankets. He made sure it was him by watching the rise and fall of his shoulders from his breathing.) Kish is out of bed, standing next to Pie and watched as he neatly placed his soon to be brother underneath the thin blanket. Kish nodded.

"Mmm," Kish replied. He is not happy with that answer.

"Tomorrow, both of you will return to the orphanage. Mom and Dad will be discussing your adoption. I will go with you to help you with your goodbyes and whatnot."

"Mmm."

Pie sighs. "Look, Kish. I know you're upset. Maybe you and Biru can stay friends."

"That what you said when Gateau left."

Pie blinked. Right. Gateau was a friend of Kish's who got adopted a few months before Kish met Biru. Gateau did say he'll visit.

But he never did.

Pie faced Kish and places a hand on his shoulder. "This is different. You can visit Biru whenever you like." That statement seemed to lighten up Kish's mood a bit.

"Okay. You will talk to m- your parents, right? Ask them right!"

"Yes Kish I will. Now go to bed its late."

"Mm! Night Pie!" Kish smiled and skipped back to his room. Kish plopped himself in the bed and stared at the ceiling. He smiled, hoping Pie parents will say yes. He wants to be friends forever. He wants to help Biru. Kish knows how Biru feels about those cuffs on his wrists even though he never talks about them. Kish turns so that he is laying on his side. He will remove those cuffs and Biru will be so happy. Biru will be his friend forever. Since he won't have a reason not to be.

Kish closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep.

000

Dawn breaks. Day two of anarchy.

And it's actually quite peaceful. With the Elders dead and Deep Blue gone the people feel freer. The castle is already starting to be rebuilt since Kish is awoken by the sound of construction. He sits up and looks out his window to find several people, humans and Cyniclons alike, removing the debris from the site. He doesn't understand. Why would they rebuild it? Why would they rebuild it now? Its barely even daylight.

It's surprising to find not a hint of chaos in the streets since the government has been abolished. Well the economy hasn't been destroyed and the people have been planning this for years.

It was to be expected. But the noise. Kish won't be able to get back to sleep. He decides to remove himself from bed. Slipping out from under the blankets, Kish stood up. He noticed he slept in his clothes. He wrinkles his nose and attempts to remove the creases in the fabric. Pie will glare at all the wrinkles in the clothes. But these will have to do. Pie can bitch all he wants.

Kish opens his door. He is not surprised that the house is still dark and quite. But he is surprised to find a small light down the hall. He quietly walks over to the light, making sure he doesn't wake the other occupants in the house. Kish peered around the corner and scanned the sitting area. A couch and two large, plush chairs. There is a chair on both sides of the couch and a large oval rug on hardwood flooring. A light in the corner of the room, its yellow overlay lighting up that corner and leaving the rest of the room in shadows. One is a light brown with a pillow resting against the arm if the chair. The other chair is a light green and it is currently occupied. From where Kish is standing he can't tell who is sitting in the chair but he can see a pair of feet hanging over the arm of the chair. The toes curled inward then relaxed. Kish tip toed over to the chair, a grin on his face. He figured its Pie since the grey haired Cyniclon likes to wake up earlier than the average person. And Pie likes to sit like that. Kish reached the back of the chair and stifled a snicker. Kish slowly rests his hands on the top of the chair, curling his fingers over the edge to get a grip.

His grin widens. He counts to three and…

A shriek is heard as Kish pulls down on the back of the chair, allowing the foot rest to come out. Kish blinked. He can clearly see the person now that the back is lowered.

"Oh."

Biru is gripping the chair, his claws digging into the fabric. He looks like a started cat. His pale blue eyes are very wide and he is breathing heavily. He has dropped the book he was reading. It lays open on the floor. Kish giggles.

"'OH!?'" Biru screamed, more like a hushed whisper. He is still panting.

"I thought you were someone else," Kish beamed. "But now that I think about it, its revenge for yesterday."

"But was that really necessary!?" Biru hissed, He tried to place his hand on his chest to calm he nerves. He growled when his hand refused to move.

"Maybe. You can't say I didn't scare you this time! You really jumped! And you're stuck. Sucks having long claws huh. Now I can see why the caretakers made me trim them down."

Biru scowled.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kish made his way around the chair. One at a time he slowly pulled Biru's fingers from the fabric of the chair, one at a time. "There. All done."

Biru flexed his fingers then popped his joints. He sat up in the chair, making the back of the chair upright again. Biru glared at Kish while he picked up his book.

"You're welcome," Kish muttered.

The two sat in silence. Kish sat on the couch and watched the sun rise into the sky. Biru read his book. (Occasionally sending Kish menacing looks.)Not long after, Pie came into the living room, braiding the long part of his hair. He gave Kish a questioning look. His eyes moved to Kish's close and his face scrunched up in disgust. Kish snickered at Pie's expression.

"Kish. Before we leave for the orphanage, we need to discuss something with my parents," Pie stated as he went into the kitchen.

Kish heard the wail from Tart signifying he is awake. A door creaks open and foot stepped followed by hushed and coos.

Pie's mother.

A sigh and a curse.

Pie's father. The two adults make their way into the kitchen. They greeted Kish with a smile and said good morning to Biru since Biru has his back facing them.

Kish knows that this is his cue.

"Uh Biru could you…"

Biru closed his book and sighed. He got the message.

"I'll go watch Tart then."

Kish watched as the black haired alien floated down the hall. Kish quickly flew into the kitchen, eager to start the discussion.

They all sat down, both parents with coffee in their hands, and Pie with a two glasses of milk. He hands one to Kish.

"So… you want to have Biru a part of our family," the father started, his voice stern.

Kish nods. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Kish. Considering the story we heard from Pie I am not so sure about this. And he hardly know the child," Pie's father cut Kish off. Kish closed his mouth and nodded sadly.

"Sweetie. I know you like Biru but you only known him for a short amount of time. And dies he really want to be adopted?" the mother piped in, a smile of understanding on her face.

"I just want us to stay together. I-I don't know what's going to happen at the orphanage now since the Elders are all dead and…" Kish babbled.

Pie took a sip of his milk.

"Even though Biru is kind of a brat, he is good at handling Tart."

Kish beamed. The parents looked at each other, considering.

"It's a lot of money…."

"Money isn't a problem now since the government is gone…"

"And Kish vouches for him…"

"Kish we need to talk about this. Let us talk for a moment okay?"

000

Kish excited ran down the hall into Biru's room to tell Biru the great news.

They can be a family.

They can stay together!

"BIR-"

The room is empty. The shelf is missing a few books, the futon and comforter is gone, and so is the pillow.

The room has been raided clean. And the window is wide open. Kish looked around the room, hoping to see Biru, hoping he is just playing a trick.

Hoping he is still there.

Kish's eyes land on the paper in the center of the room. He runs toward it, shaking as he gets on his knees and picks up the note. Kish freezes as he reads the note. Over and over and over. Tears spill from his eyes and he tries to hold back the cry from escaping his throat. Dropping the note, Kish runs out the room, passing Pie, ignoring his shouts and Kish runs out the door. Kish runs to the end of the yard, and stares out searching for any sign of his friend.

Kish blinks as the tears run down his face, staining his shirt. He lets out the cry and sinks to his knees. He doesn't notice the way Pie comes out, wrapping his arms around the smaller alien. He doesn't notice how Pie is glaring at the open street. He doesn't notice that Pie is holding the crumpled note in his fist.

As Pie leads Kish back into the house, he drops the note. The paper opens slowly, the ball it was in becoming undone, and it shows its contents to the world. The two words.

 _I'm sorry._

 **I'm an asshole aren't I?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOW ABOUT THAT CLIFF HANGER HUH *DANCES AWAY* So this chapter will like take place 13 years later because I'm not a fan of the cliché 10 years later and I'm lazy lmaO!**

"Come on, koneko! I'm much better than that Aoyama boy," Kish cooed, his grip on the girl's arm tightened. She winced and scowled at the green haired alien.

"Kish fuck off! Aoyama-kun is ten times better than you of all people," the girl snapped. "He treats me much better than you."

"I love you more, though," Kish wiggled his eyebrows. "And you're mine."

"This is what I'm talking about!" Ichigo pulls her arm out of Kish's grip and gives him a deadly glare. "I do not belong to anyone! I choose to be with Aoyama-kun because I love him and he doesn't give me this bull shit! I don't care if you love me more, you treat me like an object! Just go away!"

The red haired girl turns away from Kish and runs off, disappearing into the crowd before Kish could grab her once more.

Kish stared at the spot where Ichigo once stood, his hand moves back to his side. He bites his lip. He knows Ichigo will not love him. Teasing Ichigo is a distraction.

Kish scowled and turned on his heel, walking in the direction where the local bar is located. He shoves his hands into his pockets.

Ever since Biru left, Kish has been spiraling downhill. He has long given up his dream to be in the guard. 'A childish dream' Kish called it when he told Pie. Though Pie have Kish a look of disproval, he hasn't intervened to change Kish's mind. As Kish walked into the bar he is greeted. He is well known around this area. Kish waved at the people who greeted him. He remember when he first visited this bar. It was three years ago. Even though Kish was five, he still hasn't forgotten Biru. So at fifteen he visited the bar. And never left. Pie had to carry his drunk ass home. He had gotten an intense lecture from Pie. But did Kish listen. Instead he watched his drinking.

Sitting down at the bar, the bartender came up to the green haired.

"Kish! We haven't seen you in a while. I was wondering if you left us for another bar," the bar tender joked.

Kish chuckled. "It's only been two days. And I am a loyal customer! No one makes as good drinks as you do, Hiroshi," Kish smiled.

The red head smirked. He tried to tuck his bang over his right eye behind his pointed ear but it only fell back in place. "So the usual."

Kish waved at him signaling Hiroshi to do his magic. "But more alcohol."

"Uh oh did Ichigo reject you again?" Hiroshi is so understanding.

Kish gave him a look. Hiroshi smiled. The red head turned around, gathering the ingredients. Kish watched him, letting his thoughts run. If Biru just turned up now what would he look like? Would his hair be longer? Or would he have cut it? Well then that would suck because Kish liked braiding the locks. Kish frowned. He didn't want to be thinking about Biru. He wants to **forget** Biru.

"How is your twin?" Kish asked suddenly. Hiroshi looked over his shoulder.

"She is great actually. Flufreska normally practices with her hammer. I do not know how she manages to lift that heavy thing."

Kish grunted in response.

"Your drink," Hiroshi set the drink on the counter. Kish took the blue cup and downed half of it. Hiroshi blinked.

"You'll be wanting another soon, right?" The red head asked. He leaned on the counter. Kish placed the cup down and stared at it. Hiroshi sighed. "Kish-"

"Don't start. Don't give me that 'she is no good for you' crap. I heard it before. I do not want to hear it again," Kish interrupted. "Ichigo is a distraction." He winced at his admission.

"For what exactly. Why do you put yourself through this? It has to hurt. A lot."

Kish downed the rest of his drink. The effects of the alcohol is not enough. He needs more.

Tonight Kish will lose control. He wants to be drunk.

"Another please," Kish ignored Hiroshi's statement. He doesn't care. He just wants to forget. Forget everything. Forget Biru.

Because that is what Biru did to Kish, right? Might as well do the same.

Hiroshi took the unfinished drink and refilled it, not saying a word. He slammed the cup on the table, telling Kish that he is annoyed and pissed. Hiroshi mutters something under his breath and excuses himself. Kish listens to the red head curse out of the room. He smirks. Kish downs the drink entirely. More. But Hiroshi left so he'll have to wait.

Kish now noticed that he is alone in the bar. Usually it's packed with drunken people, slurring their words together, laughing about anything, and singing songs. Must be a slow day. Kish sighs. It's quiet. He doesn't like the quiet. It makes him think. And that is not what he came here for. Kish drums his fingers on the counter, he rests his cheek on his other hand.

Suddenly the door slams open. Kish bolts upright.

"Stupid son of a bitch making me pay for these fucking drinks. If it weren't for fucking Alex, I wouldn't have lost the damn bet!" Kish knew those curses. He smiled.

"Flufreska! Something must be troubling you," Kish's voice is layered in sarcasm.

"Don't fucking call me that! Only Sam and my lil bro can, not shit bags like you, Kish Bitch," Flufreska glared at Kish, her bright yellow eye is full of anger. Kish turned to face Flufreska.

"You cut your hair?" Kish observed.

Flufreska ran a hand through her bright red hair that rivals Hiroshi's. Her thick locks are held up in a high pony tail. She left some strands out of the hairstyle and they lay in front of her ears. Her side bang covers her right eye.

"You noticed! Only Sam has, Hiroshi hasn't said anything. The long hair was getting annoying. So chop chop. Anyway where is my bro? I need to buy a drink for some piss baby I lost a bet too," Flufreska looked around the bar and made her way over to the counter. She leaned over the counter.

"BRO! You back there!? You're boyfriend made me lose a bet! Permission to beat the shit out of him?!" Flufreska grinned at the curses coming from behind the counter. She heard a long sigh and a soft 'no'. Flufreska frowned. "Some twin he is."

"Now, Flufreska-"

"Fluffy", Flufreska cut Kish off. She gave him a menacing glare.

"Whatever, 'Fluffy'. I still don't understand your hatred for your name but whatever. Anyway. This bet…"

"What about it?"

"What was it? I never heard if the great 'Fluffy' losing a bet. This is big news!"

"Shut up, Kish Bitch. I was practicing my fighting moves. Gotta keep my strength up to wield my large ass hammer. Alex shows up out of nowhere with a dude around your age. Maybe older. And I'm like alright. The dude was like 'can I train with you? I ran into your friend and he said you have great skills with your weapon.' He was all formal about it to like. Jesus I couldn't say no to this guy. And of course Alex was like 'pft. She will kick your ass, kid. You're too thin to fight her.'

"Now I'm not all about arrogance and shit like that but Alex did have a point. And you know what did guy did? He fucking smirked at Alex like 'you serious? This chick? Kick MY ass?' and I was like oh it's on kid its ON."

Kish rolled his eyes. Typical Flufreska.

"I said 'sure kid you can train with me. I just hope I don't, ya know, hurt you since you're so skinny and all.' Now the dude glared at me and god I got so scared. His eyes man. They turned so cold so fast. He said 'Want to make a wager? A bet of some sort.' And I was like 'sure man. I'll win so I'm down.' He told me that the first one to lose their weapon buys the winner the most expensive drink from any bar in this area. Now I want some hard ass alcohol so I said deal. He uses a sword against me and shit man he was good. I almost won too, if Alex hadn't distracted me with his fucking cheering. Scared the shit out of me too." Flufreska signed and sat down on the stool next to Kish. "The kid won fair and square. He did complement me on my strength. But the bastard said I needed to work on my concentration and speed. Little bitch ass cunt. I'll rip his hair off his fucking head. Good kid. I fucking hate him."

Kish laughed. He knew that Flufreska will met this 'kid' again soon. She'll probably ask for a rematch. 'This time without the cheering asshole' is something Flufreska might say.

Hiroshi came out of the back room and saw his twin leaning on the counter. He gave her a look and she smiled.

"The most expensive thing you have here please. And make it half off for your deal older sis?" Flufreska asked, and gave her younger twin puppy dog eyes. Hiroshi sighed.

"Fine. It's my bar anyway. I hoped you learned your lesson, making shameful bets like that," Hiroshi pulled different beverages off the glass shelfs and started mixing them.

"NOPE! I'm gonna bet with the cunt again and this time, he'll be paying for my drink. HA," Flufreska laughed.

"Here. Alcohol a La Mode. I have no idea what else to call this. I hope 'this kid' can handle his liquor because this is strong," Hiroshi handed the glass to Flufreska. She slammed a bill on the table.

"Might as well keep the change for being so nice to me, Hiro! OI CUNT WAFFLE! I have your drink! Hope you vomit," Flufreska marched out of the bar, leaving two stunned Cyniclons. Hiroshi blinked at the open door. He may have to fix that. Flufreska handed the drink to some unknown man. Kish saw a glimpse of him. His skin is pale. Clothes are blue. Hair is black.

"Unfortunately for you, I will not relapse. I had alcohol much stronger than this," the stranger snarled. He took a sip of the fuzzy pink drink, blinked, and swallowed the drink in one gulp.

"Whoa! Dude are you okay," Flufreska is actually concerned for this guy? That drink must be hard then.

"Fine. My throat isn't burning. Pity. It was nice becoming acquainted with you, Flufreska. I hope we can spar again," and with that the stranger left.

"Asshole cunt bitch!" Flufreska called out to him. "We are so having a rematch! You and me, pal! I'll fucking give you a haircut!"

Kish blinked. He sighed.

"Hiroshi while you are still here, another drink please."

 **Filler chapter or something I have no idea. But I know where this is leading too. Maybe. This chapter is so short but I don't care lmaooo I write short chapter fite me.**

 **Edit: Hiroshi and Flufreska belong to me! Sam and Alex belong to Solder Of the Rails!**


End file.
